


Feitiço da Lua

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alien Akaashi Keiji, Alien Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Astronaut Bokuto Koutarou, Astronauts, M/M, Moon, OTPtober, exploration of the moon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: O sonho de Bokuto era explorar o espaço, mas não esperava ser abandonado e encontrar mais um sonho.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	Feitiço da Lua

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Moon Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229945) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 27: sci-fi AU/ Futuro AU

Eles tinham conseguido, a decolagem foi um sucesso e agora o foguete ultrapassava a órbita terrestre, indo de encontro com o vasto espaço sideral pelo qual Bokuto era tão apaixonado. Finalmente ele podia ver com os próprios olhos aquela imensidão escura, cada detalhe agora cravado em sua memória, desde pequenos asteróides até outros planetas. Contudo, o foco daquela missão era ir até a lua e examinar o solo.

Sabia que já havia sido feita há anos algo parecido, mas aquela era distinta, pois diferente do ano de 1969, o ano vigente era 2050, a tecnologia já avançada permitia novas descobertas e era isso que ele faria naquele dia. Exploraria tudo que podia junto com o resto da tripulação, mesmo que eles não estivessem tão empolgados e não gostassem tanto dele. Nunca se passou por sua cabeça que eles poderiam deixá-lo sozinho na lua à mercê da morte.

Para sua infelicidade, foi isto que aconteceu, pois após coletarem parte da cratera lunar, entraram e fecharam as portas, impedindo-o de adentrar na espaçonave. Koutarou estava ali, vendo com terror seu único meio de voltar à Terra lhe dando adeus. Ele gritou, esperneou, porém tinha que guardar oxigênio para sobreviver, mesmo que soubesse que seu tanque acabaria em poucas horas.

“Droga, por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo?”, questionou-se, tentando relembrar qualquer coisa que pudesse ter feito com alguém, afim de justificar o que tinha acontecido. Até que recordou que o dono da empresa para qual trabalhava tinha uma afeição por si e os outros não gostavam, sempre o excluíam das coisas, então não era estranho o que tinham feito.

Bokuto Koutarou estava desesperado, andando de um lado para o outro à procura de uma solução, gastando suas energias como se isso fosse fazê-lo morrer sem dor e mais rápido. Quando deu por si, estava em uma parte inexplorada do satélite, onde parecia ser habitada por seres desconhecidos. Apesar da humanidade ter tecnologia suficiente para desvendar algumas coisas, ainda não sabia se existia vida fora da Terra. E ali estava, vida.

Uma das criaturas aproximou-se dele, a pele parecia cristalizada refletia tons azuis claros, fazia-o lembrar do céu terrestre, os olhos negros pareciam intimidadores ao primeiro ver, todavia traziam calma e paz para o interior de quem visse, a estatura era a mesma que a sua, isso era o que menos importava. Bokuto estava maravilhado com a visão que tinha.

—  _ Olá _ — cumprimentou o ser, fazia uma leve reverência a ele. —  _ Chamo-me Keiji, você está perdido? _

“Oh, ele fala minha língua”, pensou, feliz.

— Fui deixado para trás — respondeu o humano, ainda decorando cada detalhe que pudesse em sua mente.

—  _ Você quer se tornar um de nós, um lunarnière¹? _

— Eu… posso? — perguntou, confuso. Antes mesmo de pensar se seguiria como humano ou não, seu maior desejo era conhecer tudo que a galáxia pudesse lhe oferecer e, se ele tivesse que abandonar sua humanidade para isso, faria.

—  _ Se for sua vontade, será bem-vindo. _

— Me chamo Bokuto Koutarou — apresentou-se, com um sorriso nos lábios. — O mais novo integrante da sua população.

Ele nem soube como ou quando, seu capacete foi retirado, ele achou que fosse morrer pela pressão espacial, mas sentiu os lábios gelados como a neve encostarem nos seus e o ar preencheu seus pulmões. Uma dor aguda apossou-se de seu corpo, Bokuto não teve muito tempo para raciocinar, pois logo seu organismo pediu arrego e ele fechou seus olhos.

Acordou assustado, a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar a mão na cabeça, continuava sem capacete, contudo respirava bem. Sentiu uma textura diferente e colocou suas mãos na frente de seus olhos: agora elas eram cristalizadas em tons amarelados, iguais aos seus olhos.

— Você acordou. — A mesma voz de mais cedo o tirou do transe hipnótico que estava. Fitou a criatura adentrar aquela tenda. — Agora você é um de nós, Koutarou, e esse será seu único nome.

Um sorriso estava estampado naquele belo rosto que havia o encantado, o que o deixava mais curioso para conhecê-lo.

De uma coisa Koutarou tinha certeza, ele não se arrependeu de ter feito essa viagem para a lua, pois agora ele tinha outro motivo para viver: descobrir mais sobre aquele ser e, claro e lógico, mais sobre o universo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹: mistura das palavras lunar e luminière, espécie inventada para a estória.


End file.
